


The lost memory

by Gaynerd_Simulator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, I can't tag for shit, Tears, Trans Xion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynerd_Simulator/pseuds/Gaynerd_Simulator
Summary: Another fanfic for the tag. just so the next person who posts gets 358
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	The lost memory

Xion was scared. She knew what she had to do to save Sora, and she knew that her fate would never allow her to live. Yet, seeing Roxas on top of that clock tower, through the metallic sheen of her armor, and through the salty wavering of her tears, she saw the boy she fell in love with. And she saw his heart break. She had always been grateful for Roxas. He was the first to accept her as a person, not a tool. He was the first to support her during her gender crisis, and helped her become the girl she was today. The girl, who after today, would disappear. She struck at him with her keyblade, attacking over and over and over again. Every cell in her artificial body was telling her not to, but she kept striking. Eventually, she realized something. Roxas wasn’t fighting back. The idiot would rather die then let her kill herself. Stopping her flurry of attacks, she yelled at Roxas. “WHY? WHY WON’T YOU JUST LET ME DIE? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP ON TRYING TO SAVE ME, EVEN THOUGH IT’S IMPOSSIBLE?” Roxas responded with a simple motion. A hug. And 4 words. “Because I love you.” Xion broke. She cried. She got on her knees, and started bawling. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Roxas knew he was going to die if he stuck around her, but did it anyway. “I’m surprised you thought I’d let this happen. You really thought that I’d just kill you and let you be forgotten? No. I’m taking your place, Xion” Xion replied, shocked, “Roxas. You impulsive dummy. Why would you ever do that?” “because, Xion.” Roxas replied, sadly, “I don’t mind being a little bit alone. Hell, I had a life to call my own.” “Roxas. No” “I don’t care what happens to me, as long as you can be as happy as you can be. And I saw how much joy life gave you. Will recklessly ending yours bring you anything but sorrow? Will you be happy with what you did? That’s why I’m taking your place. I’d rather die in your arms than watch you suffer a single moment more. Plus, they’re just gonna kill me if I run to them. You’re smart. Crafty. You have a chance if you run. I don’t. So I’ll tell you one last time, Xion. I love you.” Xion was speechless. She felt lips upon hers, in an unfamiliar action that somehow filled her with joy. Then, she saw her keyblade go through Roxas’s flesh. She saw his happy smile as he faded into nothingness. And she saw the tears that she shed, streaking down her coat.


End file.
